Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/Canon
As this Wiki is based on the Percy Jackson books, which themselves were based on Greek Mythology, this wiki follows a basic and simple canon tier. 1. Our Policies 2. PJO Books 3. Greek Myths and 4. Real Life. Canon Tiers # Wiki Policies/Rules ##For instance, for the sake of having a large active wiki that is fair to everyone, some things that are technically canon in the books have been voted on by the wiki and changed. An example Huntresses do not retain any powers from being demigods or other species when they take the oath, they only get huntress powers. # Percy Jackson Books ##Outside of a few things the wiki voted to change, mostly we follow the (Greek) books precisely. There are some things in the books that contradict mainstream Greek Myth, but as the books come first, the books are what we follow. However, in order not to overstep Rick's plots and characters, we've also decided to pretend the books took place roughly 17 or so years ago (obviously this date increases each year the wiki is active). # Greek Mythology ##For any myth related stuff that isn't covered in the books, we rely on Greek Myth, preferably properly cited and credible sites, such as theoi.com # Real Life ##You'd think this should be obvious, but I've seen users in the past try and cross Percy Jackson stuff with Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Star Wars and all sorts of stuff. Basically if it's not in the books or Greek myth, the rest of the world is treated like reality. There is no Hogwarts, an infant baby cannot be raised by alley cats, etc. etc. etc. General Rules/Guidelines * For the sake of being able to keep track of dates, despite the Roman books not yet being complete, we pretend that the events of the books finished 15 years prior to 2011 (the year the wiki was created), and therefore none of the book characters are at camp. * To avoid continuity issues, we retain a two year rule when it comes to creating new characters. For example, it is February 2014, to avoid overlapping with events that happened on the wiki, that your character clearly wasn't a part of, you can't put in their history that they were at camp any time between February 2012 and February 2014. ** This is a hard concept for many to understand, so for example, say I want to create a new character, an 18 year old demigod. ***Good History: He had his first attack at the age of 10, and his father, who was also a demigod, couldn't protect both of them all the time, so he sent his son to camp for summers and holidays to train. Some time after he turned 15, his father became sick, so he went home for a couple of years to help protect his father. His father is now better, so he's back to camp, and now that he's 18 and out of school, he's staying year round. ***Bad History: He had his first attack at 14, and has been at camp ever since, he is now 18. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Policy:Canon - Passed Category:Policy